005 (Graphic Novel)
Junior, designated "Cyborg 005", is one of the nine protagonists of Cyborg 009. A Native American from southwest America, he was left without a job for a long period of time before he encountered Black Ghost. He has armored skin and physical strength greater than fifty men. Appearance Junior is the tallest and biggest of the cyborgs, with a very muscular frame. He has tan skin with red facial tribal markings, and is bald except for a long stripe of black hair in the middle of his head, with a long, thin braid. Like the other cyborgs, he wears a modern depiction of the classic Cyborg uniform, with realistic padded shoulders, knee-high boots, and a black belt with a gun holster holding a blaster. Later on, he and the other team members gain the trademark yellow scarf, and he wears an upgraded uniform consisting of a red-and-black bodysuit that can change its color scheme to blend in with its surroundings (ie: appearing as white and violet when in a snowy landscape) Personality Silent and stoic, Junior is an utter giant among the cyborgs. He is very proud of his Native American heritage, and almost never speaks unless it is absolutely needed. Among the nine cyborgs, he is down-to-earth and spiritually inclined. It is presumed he has a soft spot for children, as in the second chapter he is seen carrying Ivan Wisky in his arms shortly after their escape. A later issue reveals Junior's love for animals, as he was seen handling a small lizard with gentle care. When Chang Changku offers to make lizard soup for him, Junior refuses with clear displeasure on his face. History Sometime before the start of the story, Junior was an unemployed man who frequently wandered to many places in search for a job. Due to his Native American heritage, not many people were willing to hire him. All that changed when he met a group of suspicious-looking people. They offered him a job that would enable him to help his people. Junior accepted the offer, unaware of the deception in their words. The "job" actually turned out to be working as a weapon of war for Black Ghost to use and exploit. Shortly after Junior was turned into a cyborg, he and the other newly-converted 00 cyborgs were shortly rescued Ivan Whisky001 (Graphic Novel)and Dr. Gilmore, a turncoat Black Ghost scientist. He later participated in the revolt by using his newfound strength to subdue the people responsible for his conversion. Despite originally wanting to capture Sekar, the leader of Black Ghost, the cyborgs quickly changed their plan when they learned he set the island base to self-destruct. When the brash Jet Link tried going after Sekar by himself, he was severely injured by anti-air missiles and fell into the surrounding ocean. Pyunma dove in to rescue him, causing Junior to worry they won't make it in time. Fortunately, Pyunma was able to retrieve Jet, Junior helped them get back on board, and the 00 cyborgs safely escaped the island before it exploded. Abilities Junior has enhanced strength, recorded to be over fifty men. To date, he has lifted an armored tank belonging to Black Ghost with his own bare hands. Junior also has armored skin, which gives him resistance to enemy fire and also makes him much harder to kill. Gallery ArchaiaJunior Tofirstdesign.png|Marcus To's initial design of 005, seen in 2012 promo art. Notes *005's full name in previous depictions is usually "Geronimo Junior", but in the graphic novel it is shortened to "Junior" for simplicity, as well as to perhaps avoid any controversy over stereotypes (such concerns lead to his name being truncated to "G-Junior" in the 2001 series). Category:Cyborgs Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters